Hogwartsexpress
by hesaki
Summary: Ein Musical!


Der Hogwartsexpress  
  
Es ist das Ende des sechsten Schuljahres der Rumtreiber in Hogwarts. Sie stehen am Tor und warten auf die Kutschen, die sie zum Zugbringen .  
  
Gruppe von Schülern: Und am Ende vom Jahres bist du ein Jahr älter So war es schon immer und so wird es immer sein. Hier ist es schön, wir lernen viel und so viele nette Menschen doch wir sind froh. Und warten jeden Tag Aber worauf? Ein Tag weniger Schule.  
  
Malfoy zu einem rothaarigen Mädchen, welches bei einer Gruppe Schüler steht: Und was haben wir hier kleine Gryffindorschlampe Mach schon, Schlammblut, zeig her was du hast Malfoy liest laut vor „Liebe Lily, ich wollt dich was fragen? Kommst du in den Ferien zu mir zu Besuch Ich würd mich darüber sehr freu'n! James"  
  
Lily: Gib den Brief wieder her! Da steht nichts was dich angeht! Du bist eine falsche Schlange Und keiner mag dich Gibt es einen in Hogwarts Im Angesicht Gottes Der schwört, daß er dich mag Und nicht nur Angst hat?  
  
Männliche Gryffindors gehen auf Malfoy los  
  
Schulleiter: Was soll dieser Lärm vor dem Zug? Wollt ihr wohl auseinandergehn? Diese Schuleist doch kein Tollhaus! Ich bitt euch Kinder haltet ein! Ich bin der schulleiter hier Und möchte es gern noch lange sein. geht zum Remus Ich denke du hast alles im Griff Doch lös die Sache schnell!  
  
Die Streithähne werden auseinander und steigen in die Kutschen, nur Remus bleibt zurück. Er beobachtet, wie Lily von James, seinem besten Freund in eine Kutsche geleitet wird.  
  
Remus: Und wieder bin ich ganz allein Ein Schlichter mit großen Höllenqualen. Ich will kein Lob von allen mehr, das ist nicht zu bezahlen Die Heimat ist schon so nah – Fast könnt ich glaube ich wär da.  
  
Remus schaut ins Fenster des Schlosses und sieht Sich selber als Werwolf  
  
Ich zieh nicht oft allein umher, hab gute Freunde, die mir trauen Wie oft hab ich von ihr geträumt Daß sie allein mich zähmte Der Mond am Himmelszelt Führt mich in meine eigne Welt Nur für mich Im Stillen ist sie bei mir Ganz allein durchwachen wir die Nächte Dann fühl ich Ihr ferner Atem berührt mich Und wenn ich mich verlauf, schließ ich meine Augen Und sie führt mich  
  
Ich lieb sie Doch oft muß ich es sehen Wie sie lebt, als hätts mich nie gegeben Mein Leben wird ohne sie vergehen Die Welt ist voller Seeligkeit doch ich darf nicht hinein. Ich lieb sie – ich lieb sie – oh ja ich lieb sie Doch nur für mich allein...  
  
Remus steigt in die Kutsche und setzt sich zu seinen Freunden. Der Anblick Von Lily und James schmerzt ihn sehr. Aber er liebt beide, so daß er sich nichts Anmerken läßt.  
  
Der Kutschen fahren los.  
  
Gruppe von Schülern Wird es um uns dunkel  
  
Wird es um uns still  
  
Seh ich ein Licht leuchten in der Ferne  
  
Höre ich den Heimzug  
  
Der mich holen will  
  
Dann folge ich dem zu dem Bahnsteig  
  
Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Express  
  
Wo bist du? Sag es mir  
  
Hogwarts Express, ich brauche dich jetzt  
  
Und wünsch mir, du wärst hier  
  
Die Schüler kommen am Bahnsteig an und steigen in den Zug Die fünf Freunde setzen sich in ein Abteil. Die Jungs reden über Remus Werwolfdasein und wie es wäre, wenn alle es wüßten.  
  
Sirius: Sicher macht uns nur sein Tod  
  
James: Er verfolgt uns in der Nacht  
  
Sirius: Unsre Kinder will es fressen, wenn sein Appetit erwacht.  
  
Sirius: Ja, ein Biest, jeder Zahn eine Waffe! Mächtige Klau'n. Mörderkrall'n hat dieses Biest!  
  
James: Hört es brülln, hört es schrei'n. Doch wir kehren erst heim. Wenn es tot ist! Tod dem Biest.  
  
James und Sirus: Tod dem Biest.  
  
James und Sirius lachen. Remus nicht. Lily schaut die beiden Jungs an.  
  
Lily: Das ist gemein.  
  
Sirius: Ach was. Das ist witzig.  
  
Remus: Laß sie doch Lily. Sie meinen es nicht so.  
  
James: Genau, es ist nur Spaß. Übrigens, du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort.  
  
Alle Augen liegen auf Lily. Sie schaut zu Remus, der sie traurig an sieht. Dann zu James, der sie erwartungsvoll ansieht.  
  
Lily: Ich muß erst noch mit meinen Eltern reden. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt.  
  
Lily verläßt das Bateil und geht zur Toilette. Sie entfaltet den Brief und liest ihn nochmals Dann schaut sie in denSpiegel und sieht Remus und James.  
  
Lily Weiß nicht, für wen ich mich entscheiden soll  
  
Mit einem muß ich gehen  
  
Dies Gefühl kann keiner verstehn  
  
Ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr verstehn  
  
Ich dachte, zwei zu lieben ist nicht schwer  
  
Doch wie soll's weitergehn?  
  
Dies Gefühl kann keiner verstehen  
  
Ich kann mich kann mich selbst nicht mehr verstehn  
  
Der eine hat mehr Mut  
  
Der andere hat Gefühl  
  
Beide tun mir gut  
  
Mit wem soll ich gehn?  
  
Hilf mir, mein Herz  
  
Hilf mir verstehen  
  
Auch wenn ich beide nicht verlieren will  
  
Es kann nur einer sein  
  
Wem von beiden sage ich nein  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wem sage ich nein  
  
Ich dachte, zwei zu lieben ist nicht schwer  
  
Doch wie soll's weitergehn?  
  
Dies Gefühl kann keiner verstehn  
  
Der eine hat mehr Stil  
  
Der andre ist so sanft  
  
Wer bringt mich ans Ziel?  
  
Mit wem soll ich gehn?  
  
Hilf mir, mein Herz  
  
Hilf mir verstehn  
  
Dies Gefühl kann keiner verstehn  
  
Der eine hat mehr Stil  
  
Der andre ist so sanft  
  
Wer bringt mich ans Ziel?  
  
Mit wem soll ich gehn?  
  
Hilf mir, mein Herz  
  
Hilf mir verstehn  
  
Der eine hat mehr Mut  
  
Der andre hat Gefühl  
  
Beide tun mir gut  
  
Mit wem soll ich gehn?  
  
Ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr verstehn  
  
Sie schaut stumm in den Spiegel.  
  
Lily kommt von der Toilette zurück. Sie hat sich an entschieden.  
  
Lily bittet Remus kurz rauszukommen.  
  
Lily zu Remus: Du bist wirklich sehr nett Drum wirst du mir verzeihn Eingesperrt ist mein Herz voll Liebe und Freude so sehr  
  
Remus: Du meinst dein Herz schlägt für James ganz allein?  
  
Lily: Allerdings obwohl ich daß nicht immer wußt'  
  
Remus: Ich versteh nicht ganz?  
  
Lily: Manchmal dacht ich nicht so. dich zu sehen machte mich froh. Denn ich mag dich doch sehr Doch liebe ich nur James Lieb ich nur James  
  
Remus: Jetzt ist's mir klar. Es ist, weil ich ein Werwolf bin?  
  
Lily: Ja. Auch. Es wäre zu schwierig. Aber hauptsächlich ist es was anderes. Es sind Gefühle Remus. Tiefe Gefühle. Es tut mir leid.  
  
Remus: Das braucht es nicht. Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit.  
  
Lily: Laß uns Freunde sein.  
  
Remus: Gute Freunde  
  
Sie nehmen sich in die Arme.  
  
Remus bleibt allein zurück:  
  
Remus: Nichts tut weh, wenn du dir nichts vorstellst. Kein Gesicht, nur ein Traum, dann glaub ich mir nichts grausames geschieht. Doch sie liebt ihn. Und mein Herz ruft „dies darf nicht wahr sein" Doch die Wahrheit traf mich kalt. Wer weiß, wann der Sturm vorüber zieht?  
  
Er kam und sah sie. Es war wie ein Sog Sie war mehr ihn als amüsant Nun erst versteh ich, warum sie ihn nahm und ich glaub es war leichter bevor sie kam.  
  
Wie sie schaut, wie sie klingt in der Luft, die sie umgibt fühlt man ihn, wie sie ihn liebt Sie kann sich vorstell'n was ich leide hier Doch die Entscheidung zwischen ihm und mir Ist gefällt Und ich weiß, wie es ist um mich bestellt.  
  
Er kam und sah sie So vieles ist klar Sie war mehr für ihn als amüsant Er kam und sah sie Nichts bleibt wie es war Diese Frau, die ich so sehr liebe Liebt einen anderen Mann!  
  
Remus geht in das Abteil zurück und tut so Als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
Am Ende vom Tag – Les Miserables Nur für mich – Les Miserables Starlight Express – Starlight Express Tod dem Biest – die Schöne und das Biest Hilf mir versteh'n – Starlight Express Du bist wirklich sehr nett – Tanz der Vampire Ich kam und sah sie – Miss Saigon 


End file.
